


Thanks are Illogical

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	Thanks are Illogical

Spock. Telepathic attack. Kirk couldn't think well as he held up his First Officer. Blood – green, too thin to be human – bled in rivulets from ears and nose. And now from his mouth, pooled in his saliva, which he could no longer keep in his mouth now that he'd lost control of that function. And Kirk was fast losing control of the situation.

He'd come to figure that he had to break the connection. That was all good if he and Spock had that kind of connection, but they didn't. Not that he was sure he wanted that kind of connection with anyone… He just didn't do connections…  
With nothing else to try on the calm, logical Vulcan he'd come to know, he pressed his lips to Spock's own ones. And then parted them across the wet slippery sheen of blood and saliva.

…

That was a very cold look he was getting from Uhura. A very cold look indeed.  
"His BLOOD is on your MOUTH."

Spock had been rushed to sickbay, already under the nose of Doctor McCoy. That left Kirk sitting on the edge of the transporter mat. For the first time in his life, he was unsure which tactical impulse to act on next now that the first wave of immediate danger had passed.

He sighed, pushing his eyeballs back into his head and trying not to snap. 

"Just because I don't want to know where his evolutionary path put his heart, doesn't mean I don't know that mouth-to-mouth is effective on Vulcans as well as humans."

He left it at that. He couldn't bare to wait around here anymore.

…

[later, in sickbay]

Thinking Spock wanted to speak but was having difficulty, Kirk leaned closer to him.

Spock kissed him on the forehead.

Kirk could only stare. The predominant question going through his mind was WHY?

"Thanks are illogical", was Spock's simple answer.

Kirk laughed weakly, not sure what all this between them now meant.


End file.
